Karaoke Night 8: Duets
by Sapphire93
Summary: Same thing as Karaoke Night 7, but their duets. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything thing else I mention in this fic. That includes the songs, obviously.**

**Ann: Just to let you know, this is actually for Sonic X, but FanFiction doesn't have a catagory for it. Or I just never saw one. And Chris isn't in this but Mighty, from the comics, is in this.**

**Chapter One**

**"Okay, is everyone ready for the duets?" Charmy asked.**

**"Not really..." Knuckles replied.**

**"Knuckles, thank you for volenteering to go first." Charmy smiled.**

**"What?" Knuckles looked around.**

**"Pick someone to be your partner."**

**"I don't want to do this!" Knuckles yelled.**

**"Mighty, will you sing with him?" Charmy asked.**

**"No." Mighty answered.**

**Charmy sighed. "Please?"**

**"Come on, it'll be fun!" Sonic pushed Knuckles on the stage and Espio pushed Mighty on the stage.**

**"I don't want to sing!" Mighty yelled.**

**"This will be your last time," Charmy anounced. "Ready..."**

**Mighty glared at Charmy. "No!"**

**"...Set..."**

**"No!"**

**"...Go!" Charmy hit the play button.**

**"Oh, crap!" Mighty threw his arms in the air.**

**_When I've gone too far  
When I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground  
Feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside  
For a simple piece of mind  
Like a neighborhood  
On a city street  
I know the path  
It knows my feet  
And when I feel afraid  
Feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow_**

**"I'm depressed." Sonic frowned.**

**"Why?" Tails asked.**

**"This isn't by the Beatles..."**

**_You shine when others need you  
You speak and I believe you  
I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you_**

You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

**"What is it with you and the stupid Beatles?" Shadow asked.**

**"I like the Beatles." Sonic replied.**

**"You don't even know the Beatles." Amy added.**

**_The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
If you don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose  
Turn right, turn left, turn the other way  
Make it light, make it dark, make it go away  
I love the way you write the script to your own life  
You're the star, you're on tonight_**

**"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE STAR TONIGHT!" Mighty yelled.**

**"Suck it up!" Knuckles hit him.**

**_And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless  
You turn my world around with a single smile  
That's who you are, that's who you are_**

You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

**"These two are going well." Cream turned to Charmy.**

**"Thank God there's only ne verse left." Charmy plugged his ears.**

**_I know the light, the light that guides  
I'll join the line that walks behind you  
You shine, you shine  
In my life I know you shine  
You shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine_**

**"Are we done yet?" The words spilled out dreafully from Mighty's mouth.**

**"Yes, choose the next pair." Charmy unplugged his ears.**

**"I choose Espio." Mighty smiled.**

**"And I don't care..." Knuckles looked around. "Vector."**

**"YES!" Vector jumped up.**

**"No..." Espio buried his face.**

**Vector grabbed Espio's arm and dragged him to the stage. "Oh! This is going to be so much fun singing with you!"**

**"Are we ready?" Charmy asked.**

**"Yep!" Vector smiled.**

**"Okay, here we go..." Charmy watched Espio slowly shake his head once he hit the play button.**

**_Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e _**

**"How am I supposed to sing Dutch?" Espio couldn't read the words.**

**_There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_**

**"It's not Dutch, you idiot," Vector said. "You sing next."**

**_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_**

**"What the...?" Espio's jaw dropped.**

**"Never mind, I'll sing these parts." Vector closed his mouth.**

**_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana   
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride_**

**"This is too funny!" Shadow couldn't stop laughing. "I think I'm going to die!"**

**_Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride_**

Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

**"The look on Espio's face!" Shadow fell over.**

**_Looking for the wipeout  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride_**

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

**"If he hears you, you know that your going to be next, right?" Amy turned around to face him.**

**"I don't care, I'll be dead when the song is over, anyway..." Shadow wiped a tear from his eye.**

**_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_**

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi   
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

**Charmy smiled and hit the stop button. "You guy are all done. Pick your next--"**

**"SHADOW! YOUR UP NEXT!" Espio glared at him.**

**"--Partners..." Charmy finished slowly.**

**Shadow sighed. "Fine...Fine..."**

**"Who's going to be paired up with Shadow, Vector?" Charmy asked.**

**"Rouge." Vector smiled.**

**Rouge flew n the stage. "Whatever," she winked at Knuckles. "Though I was really hoping to sing with my beloved Knuckles..."**

**"EW!" Knuckles yelled.**

**"Jerk..." She glared at him.**

**"Okay, enough of that..." Charmy closed his eyes. "Just sing." (AN: This song is from the movie RENT, but I changed the song around so it would make sense to the Sonic characters.)**

_**(Shadow)**_

_**What'd you forget?**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Got a light?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**I know you? -- You're --**_

_**You're shivering**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**It's nothing**_

_**They turned off my heat**_

_**And I'm just a little**_

_**Weak on my feet**_

_**Would you light my candle?**_

_**What are you staring at?**_

**"Their the perfect couple." Sonic smiled.**

**"Shut up." Knuckles glared at him.**

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Nothing**_

_**Your hair in the moonlight**_

_**You look familiar**_

_**Can you make it?**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Just haven't eaten much today**_

_**At least the room stopped spinning.**_

_**Anyway. What?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Nothing**_

_**Your smile reminded me of -**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**I always remind people of - who is she?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**She died. Her name was Maria**_

**"Shut up?" Sonic echoed. "Could I be detecting some defense and love for Rouge?" He smiled.**

**Knuckles sighed and rolled his eyes.**

**"Oh! I guessed right!"**

**"No, you didn't!"**

_**(Rouge)**_

_**It's out again**_

_**Sorry about your friend**_

_**Would you light my candle?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Well -**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Yeah. Ow!**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Oh, the wax - it's**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Dripping! I like it - between my --**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Fingers. I figured...**_

_**Oh, well. Goodnight.**_

_**It blew out again?**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**No - I think that I dropped my stash**_

**"This song has drugs in it?" Cosmo asked.**

**"Apparently." Tails replied.**

_**(Shadow)**_

_**I know I've seen you out and about**_

_**When I used to go out**_

_**Your candle's out**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**I'm illin' -**_

_**I had it when I walked in the door**_

_**It was pure - **_

_**Is it on the floor?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**The floor?**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**They say that I have the best ass below 14th street**_

_**Is it true?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**What?**_

**"How old is Charmy? He shouldn't be putting these kinds of songs in here." Knuckles shook his head.**

**Sonic smiled at Knuckles.**

**"What?"**

**"Nice subject change."**

_**(Rouge)**_

_**you're staring again.**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Oh no.**_

_**I mean you do -- have a nice --**_

_**I mean -- You look familiar**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Like your dead girlfriend?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Only when you smile.**_

_**But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Do you go to Eggman's club**_

_**That's where I work - I dance - help me look**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Yes!**_

_**They used to tie you up -**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**It's a living**_

**"This is a weird song." Eggman stated.**

**"Eggman, go away." Amy glared at him.**

_**(Shadow)**_

_**I didn't recognize you**_

_**Without the handcuffs**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**We could light the candle**_

_**Oh won't you light the candle**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Why don't you forget that stuff**_

_**You look like you're sixteen**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age**_

_**I'm just born to be bad**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**I once was born to be bad**_

_**I used to shiver like that**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**I have no heat - I told you**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**I used to sweat**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**I got a cold**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Uh huh**_

_**I used to be a junkie**_

**Eggman glared back and walked away.**

**Amy saw the glare, pick up a full water bottle and threw it at him hitting the back of his head.**

**"OW!"**

_**(Rouge)**_

_**But now and then I like to --**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Uh huh**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Feel good**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Oh here it---**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**What's that?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Candy bar wrapper**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**We could light the candle**_

_**Oh what'd you do with my candle?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**That was my last match**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon**_

**Amy sat down like nothing happened and watched Shadow and Rouge.**

**"Stupid little brat..." Eggman muttered to himself.**

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Maybe it's not the moon at all**_

_**I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Bah humbug ... Bah humbug**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Cold hands**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**Yours too.**_

_**Big. Like my father's**_

_**You wanna dance?**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**With you?**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**No - with my father**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**I'm Shadow**_

_**(Rouge)**_

_**They call me**_

_**They call me Rouge**_

**"And...DONE!" Charmy hit the stop button. "Who's up next?"**

**Shadow and Rouge smiled at each other and at the same time theye replied. "Sonic and Amy."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Amy jumped in the air and grabbed Sonic and dragged him on the stage. "YAY! We get to sing together! Oh, isn't this going to be fun, Sonic?"**

**"Sing? With you?" Sonic gave her a scared look. "Not really...Singing alone, yes. With you, no."**

**Amy glared at him. "You better sing or I'll kick your a--"**

**Sonic covered her mouth. "We're ready Charmy!"**

**Charmy shook his head and sighed. "Dear God..."**

**_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_**

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

**"This is a great song for these two..." Knuckles rolled his eyes.**

**"This is a great song for you and Rouge." Vector's eyes sparkled with laughter.**

**_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_**

Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

**"What song is this from?" Eggman asked.**

**Tails gave him a weird look and shook his head. "I don't know...Sonic's up on stage, leave me alone!"**

**_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_**

**Shadow sighed.**

**"Are you wondering why you and I didn't get to sing this song?" Rouge asked.**

**_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah_**

**"Actually," Shadow replied. "I was just being thankful."**

**Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Your just like Knuckles, you know that?"**

**_More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together_**

We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me

Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free

**"What?" Knuckles heard his name.**

**"Shut up!" Rouge snapped.**

**"...Okay..." Knuckles turned around again.**

**_Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh_**

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

**"That's it." Charmy hit the stop button.**

**"Thanks for singing with me, Sonic!" Amy hugged him.**

**"Um, your welcome..." Sonic tried to get away from her grip. "You can let me go now...Okay, that's enough!"**

**"I love you..." Amy kissed him on the cheek.**

**"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sonic screamed.**

**"Come on, guys! Get off the stage!" Mighty yelled.**

**Sonic smiled at him. "So, I suppose that you want to sing next?"**

**"I already went, you idiot." Mighty replied.**

**Sonic glared at him.**

**Amy pushed him back. "Tails and Cosmo can go."**

**"Hey, how come I didn't get to pick anyone?" Sonic asked.**

**"If I know you, and I know that I do," Amy explained. "You would've picked Espio next."**

**Sonic knew she right. "...No."**

**"Can we have the stage now?" Tails asked.**

**"Um, yeah. Sure." Sonic hopped off.**

**"Men!" Amy whispered to Cosmo and jumped off after Sonic.**

**Cosmo smiled to Amy then muttered when she left, "...Okay..."**

**"Can we start now?" Tails asked.**

**"I can't find the song," Charmy complained. "Crap! I can't find the song!"**

**"Then pick another song." Cosmo said.**

**"No, I had the perfect song for you two. Where is it?"**

**"Like Cosmo said, just pick another song," Cream pointed to another one. "See? Right there. Choose that one."**

**"Thank you! You found it." Charmy put it on.**

**Cream rolled her eyes.**

**"Okay, we're all set!" Charmy hit the play button.**

**_Cosmo:  
Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back  
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You _**

**"This song I could sing to you." Amy smiled at Sonic.**

**Sonic slumped down in his seat.**

**_Tails:   
Open Your Door  
I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage _**

To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare   
I'll Be There - I'll Cover You

**"This is the perfect song for you and Knuckles." Shadow said.**

**"I know," Rouge sighed and walked over to Knuckles. "Knuckles?"**

**_Both:   
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love,  
One Life - Be My Life_**

Just Slip Me On  
I'll Be Your Blanket   
Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat 

**Knuckles slowly looked up. "...Yeah?"**

**Rouge sighed. "I'm sorry, but..."**

**_Cosmo:  
You'll Be My King  
And I'll Be Your Castle_**

Tails:  
No You'll Be My Queen  
And I'll Be Your Moat

**"What?" Knuckles asked when she paused.**

**"It's over." Rouge anounced and walked away.**

**"Ha! Ha!" Sonic laughed. "You got dumped!"**

**_Both:   
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love  
On Life _**

All My Life  
I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True As This Is 

**"What did she mean when she said that it's over?" Knuckles asked.**

**"I just said, you were dumped." Sonic replied.**

**"I know, but I'm just confised because I didn't think it even started."**

**_Tails:   
So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
And I'll Cover You  
With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You_**

When You're Worn  
Out And Tired

When Your Heart  
Has Expired 

**"I'll never dump you, Sonic!" Amy rested her head on his shoulder.**

**"Unfourtuantly..." Sonic patted her head.**

**_Cosmo:  
If You're Cold  
You're Lonely_**

You've Got One  
Nickel Only   
With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

Both:  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You

**"That was great, guys!" Charmy shut down the machine.**

**"What are you doing?" Eggman asked.**

**"We're done with the karaoke night." Charmy replied.**

**"We are?"**

**"Yes. Everyone has sung a duet and a solo."**

**"Everyone except you and Cream, who never sang a duet." Vector said.**

**"Are you trying to get out of singing, Charmy?" Espio asked.**

**"No. I just thought that since Cream and I are the machine people, I didn't think anyone would be able to take over while we sang." Charmy explained.**

**"And...?" Mighty cued him to go on.**

**"And, I didn't think any of you would notice." Charmy shrugged.**

**Tails turned on the machine with Cosmo right behind him. "Everything's taken care of. Go on the stage and tell me when your ready.**

**Charmy and Cream shrugged at each other and went on the stage.**

**"Are you ready?" Cosmo asked.**

**"I guess." Cream replied.**

**_How do I decsribe the feeling  
How do I begin to show  
How Your love is always changin'  
Everything within my soul_**

**"You know I never noticed it, but Cream actually sings pretty good." Sonic said.**

**"Your just realizing this now?" Amy asked.**

**"Well, I've never heard her sing before, excuse me!" Sonic shook his head.**

**Amy hit him on the head. "Her solo?"**

**"...Oh."**

**_You have opened up my heart  
You have opened up my heart  
Now your love is rushing in_**

All I want is You  
You're all I ever need  
All I want to do  
Is be with You forever

**"They're both singing!" Vector clapped. "This is the chorus."**

**"Wow..." Espio replied bored.**

**_Mercy flowing like a river  
Love is falling like the rain  
Pulling up Your grace upon me  
I will never be the same_**

**Eggman heard someone snoring. "What the...? Mighty?"**

**_You have opened up my heart  
You have opened up my heart  
Now your love is rushing in_**

All I want is You  
You're all I ever need  
All I want to do  
Is be with You forever

**"Mighty? Wake up!" Eggman poked him.**

**"Wakey! Wakey!" Rouge pushed him off of his seat.**

**Mighty hit the floor hard.**

**_All I want is You  
You're all I ever need  
All I want to do  
Is be with You forever_**

**"Okay, Charmy and Cream," Tails turned off the karaoke machine. "Your--"**

**"DAMMIT, ROUGE!" Mighty screamed.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry...Did I hurt you?" Rouge smiled.**

**"--Done." Tails stared at Mighty and Rouge.**

**"I didn't do a thing." Eggman backed away once he realized everyone was staring over at him, Rouge and Mighty.**

**"Now what do we do?" Vector asked.**

**Everyone stared at each other.**

**"So, didn't Charmy say that we could fight Eggman after this and that's why we all agree to do this?" Amy asked.**

**"Oh, yeah!" Sonic stood up. "Stand still!" Sonic charged at Eggman.**

**Eggman started running but Sonic knocked him off his feet.**

**"Nice bribe." Cream shook her head.**

**"Um," Charmy started pushing Cream out of the room. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"**

**"If it gets us away from the fight, yes." Cream left.**

**Charmy followed with one last glance at everyon in a dog pile. Eggman, of course, at the bottom.**

**The End!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs/Credit**

**Tails and Cosmo--I'll Cover You By: Jesse L. Martin and Wilson Jermaine Heredia**

**Shadow and Rouge--Light My Candle By: Rosario Dawson and Adam Pascal**

**Sonic and Amy--Breaking Free By: Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Mighty and Knuckles--Shine By: Aly & AJ**

**Cream and Charmy--All I Want By: Jump 5**

**Vector and Espio--Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride By: Jump 5**

**Author's Note: I hoped everyone liked this story. Please R&R!**


End file.
